


【锤基ABO】小别扭 （现代AU HE）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	1. Chapter 1

一

A城最高档奢侈的餐厅，位于这栋市中心270米高的建筑顶部，四周和天花板都是透明的强化防弹玻璃，可以俯瞰全城的美景，配上世界顶级设计师独家设计的星辰渐变效果地砖和一流的餐饮服务，顶级的厨师顶级的食材，连餐具都是独家大师选用各种珍贵材料纯手工打造，版权买断，全球仅此一件。不同的菜式配合相应的餐具。陶瓷、玉石、黄金、钻石、水晶等，只要是能用在餐具点缀上的都用上了，打造一副餐具的成本可能要不停地使用一年才收得回来，简直奢侈到了极致。虽然来这里吃一顿饭的钱相当于普通白领一年的工资，但是这个世界是永远不缺有钱人的，所以这里永远都坐满了人。尤其是现在，晚上7点，A城的夜景尽收眼底，餐厅内的灯光搭配得非常好，不影响照明的条件下还不影响观看夜空中的星星。

 

芙蕾雅刚出电梯，旁边的侍者立即引领她到了预定的位置，对方已经先到了，是个守时的人。

“你好，洛基·劳菲森？”

“喔～你好，你一定是芙蕾雅小姐了。”洛基微笑着站起来为对方拉开座椅。

 

洛基·劳菲森，约顿海姆集团总裁劳菲的小儿子，这次是奉命过来相亲，毕竟他已经26岁了，还是个Omega，是时候找个伴侣，生下继承人，不然怎么和自己的兄长们争夺财产，只不过洛基想找一个女性的Omega，这样才能为他生下继承人，他实在不想自己亲自上阵生孩子。 

 

芙蕾雅是华纳集团总裁尼约德的女儿，尼约德还有一个儿子弗雷，和芙蕾雅是孪生兄妹。芙蕾雅和洛基一样大，也是个Omega，今年刚从国外回来，今天也是奉命来相亲。

眼前的洛基穿着一身浅灰色的西装，白衬衫，海蓝色的领带，齐耳的黑发整齐地梳到脑后，一双好看的碧绿的眼睛让芙蕾雅一下子想起了在帝国博物馆看到的王冠上的绿宝石，瞬间好感度提高不少。

互相寒暄了几句下来，洛基确实很对芙蕾雅的胃口，英俊、高大、举止优雅、谈吐不凡，声线还很迷人，关键洛基还是约顿的首席珠宝设计师——没错，芙蕾雅对珠宝有着要命的狂热。当然芙蕾雅也完全符合洛基的要求：女的、活的、Omega。

 

“哇哦，你是在英国上的大学？还是跳级的，所以比我早了这么多年回了A市。”

“对，我爱莎士比亚，所以选择去了英国。”

“难怪你的口音听起来那么迷人。”

“哈哈哈，我参与过学校的话剧团，专门学习过，罗密欧、哈姆莱特、安东尼奥我都有演过。”

“什么时候有机会见识一下就好了。”

“一定有机会的。”

开始上前菜了，二人的谈话慢下来，分散了些许注意力到食物上，这个点确实也饿了，但是融洽的气氛一点也不少。这一切被不远处的金发男子看在眼里，很是扎眼。

 

索尔·奥丁森，A城最大的黑帮阿斯加德头领奥丁的长子，也是呼声最高的下一任帮派继承人，远近闻名的Alpha，俊美如天神的外貌，192的身高，健硕的身材，最令人神往的是那双蔚蓝的眼睛和金色的头发，颜色纯正没有一丝杂质，让无数男女为之倾倒，无论是Alpha、Omega还是Beta都排着队想爬上他的床。

 

索尔今天刚谈完一笔不小的军火生意，带客户到这里来吃饭，不巧刚好看到了半个月没见面的洛基，和一个女的在一起，对方明显也是静心打扮来，穿得那么正规还那么开心，还主动给对方倒酒，这绝对不正常，于是他一进来就让范达尔去调查。

洛基和芙蕾雅的主菜上来的时候范达尔凑到索尔耳边悄悄说出了洛基这次行程的目的，索尔眯了眯眼睛，放下手里的叉子，向客户道了声歉便朝洛基那桌走过去。

 

“他家的鱼子酱不错，但是是限量的，有机会我带你去俄罗斯，那里有一家……”洛基热情地向芙蕾雅介绍着。

“洛基，好久不见。”索尔把手放到洛基肩膀上，友好地打断了洛基的谈话。

芙蕾雅看着眼前这个雄狮一般的男子，她一直在国外读书，对国内的情况还不了解，所以不认识索尔，只好向洛基投去疑问的目光。

洛基脸上的笑容似乎僵硬了半秒，但是他很快调整过来，转头向索尔露出微笑：“你好，奥丁森先生，这么巧。”

索尔的手没有放开，而是沿着洛基的肩头滑倒另一边，自己也在那边空余的椅子上坐了下来。

明明洛基已经很高大了，但是在这个金发男子的旁边居然小了一大圈，索尔只穿了一件V领的白色短袖T恤，手臂上结实的肌肉和V领中时不时露出的胸肌向周围的人展示着他这个Alpha强大的力量，现在的姿势就像是把洛基搂在怀里。

“奥丁森先生，有什么事可以晚点再聊吗？我正在……”

“我有点饿了。”

洛基手里的叉子上刚好有一只虾，索尔握着洛基的手将虾送到嘴里。

“我重新给你叫一份。”洛基准备起身叫服务员。

索尔一把按住，暧昧地说：“没关系，你有什么是我没吃过的吗？”边说还边用手在对方后颈的腺体揉捏了几下。

看到这幕的芙蕾雅手里的西餐刀不小心重重地一滑，在盘子里划出一声不小的刺耳声，周围的人都朝这边看了过来，芙蕾雅赶紧做了个无声的道歉手势。

“喔抱歉，我没注意你还有朋友，就先不打扰了。”索尔装作一副刚发现芙蕾雅的样子，尬笑了两声便回去他的座位。

索尔这家伙故意的！洛基在心里骂了一句。

 

后面的交流其实也还算顺利，一个未婚男子有几个情人都是很正常的，何况是一个生理需求更加强烈的Omega，还是和索尔那样一个看起来这么优秀的Alpha，再加上洛基身上没有半点被标记的迹象，芙蕾雅在这方面貌似不太介意。只是索尔时不时投来的目光让他如芒在背。

 

芙蕾雅的车开走以后紧接着开过来的是那辆眼熟得不行的加长劳斯莱斯，洛基的第一反应是转身，但是还没反应完就已经被人拽着走过去。

“放开我！”洛基挣扎着。

“范达尔，一直开，我没叫停就不准停下来！”索尔轻而易举地就把洛基塞进了车厢，接着紧紧地关上了车门。范达尔和霍根耸耸肩，转动钥匙。

“额，去哪儿？”霍根一下子想不到合适的目的地。

“先去加油站吧，我睡一觉，你困了叫醒我。”

 

“为什么不告诉我你相亲的事！”金发Alpha怒吼着，把黑发Omega按在后排的座位里，车厢是加长的，为了方便和客户谈判，只有最后一排有两个座位，中间倒是很宽敞。

“呵，为什么要告诉你，我不记得我们之间有这种义务吧。”洛基试图去掰索尔的手，但是对方纹丝不动。

“你居然想背着我和别人结婚？”

“别告诉我和你上了几次床就要对你负责啊。”

“几次？你18岁那年就上了我的床了，你哪次发情期不是在我床上过的。”

“那也不能代表什么，各取所需不是吗？”洛基挑衅地看着眼前发怒的Alpha，还伸出手去勾对方的下巴，“而且我和别人结婚了还是能照样和你滚床单，这不矛盾……”

索尔已经听不下去了，直接把人甩到车厢地面上，洛基吃痛倒下去，索尔很快就扑上来撕扯他身上的衣服。

“你发什么疯！走开！”洛基闻到了危险的味道，索尔的信息素一瞬间爆发出来，充斥着狭小的空间。

高定的阿玛尼外套勾勒着洛基劲窄的腰身和臀部，早在餐厅里看到的时候索尔就已经口干舌燥了，现在他更是毫不客气地把这件碍事的外套硬从不断挣扎的Omega身上脱下来，但是里面的衬衫就没那么好运了，脱外套耗尽了Alpha全部的耐心，衬衫纽扣被粗暴地扯散掉落一地。

“Damn!”预约做了两个多月才送到手里的衣服刚穿了几个小时就报废，洛基不禁骂出声，接下来的骂声都被Alpha用嘴堵回肚子里。

肩膀被死死按在地上，双唇被索尔重重地含在嘴里又吸又吮，洛基使劲地推着在自己身上不停点火的人，但是没有用，最后只是被吻得差点断气，双手无力地搭在索尔肩上。感到怀里的人快要窒息以后索尔松开了那两片已经红肿的嘴唇，洛基张着嘴大喘着气，索尔低下头去啃他的脖子。没错，是啃，他气坏了，他自己也不知道为什么这么气，要好好惩罚这个小家伙。

洛基的皮肤柔软白皙，他不爱晒太阳，即使是夏天也要把自己裹得严严实实，像中国人那样很注意防晒。索尔咬得毫不留情，很快脖子上就被索尔咬出了一串串的红印，有几个地方还有点渗血的迹象。没有照顾到的胸口上两颗乳粒已经有点肿胀，索尔含住一颗用牙齿轻轻摩擦起来。

“啊……不要……”，乳尖一阵痛痒，洛基尖叫起来，但是手上没有力气，只好抬腿去踢身上的人。这不重不痒的攻击对索尔来说毫无用处，腿抬起来的时候索尔已经解开了洛基的皮带，正好把裤子拉下来。

大手伸进内裤的时候洛基颤抖起来，他早就勃起了，而且雌穴也开始流水。中指熟练地摸到了阴蒂，那里湿哒哒的，重重地一按，洛基就闷哼着仰起脖子。穴口湿滑得不行，索尔很轻易地就滑进了一根手指。

“操你的索尔·奥丁森！”

然后索尔·奥丁森的舌头就闯了进来，火热的舌头不停地在口腔里攻城略地，洛基再也骂不出声，只能不停地吞咽着口水，让自己看起来不至于太狼狈。索尔加大了手指搅动的力度，淫靡的水声响起，受Alpha信息素影响的Omega很快就浑身乏力，洛基的反抗也弱下来，开始伸出舌头回应索尔的吻。二人的吻不再是索尔单方面的强取豪夺，洛基轻轻地偏开头让索尔贴得更近，双手像小猫一样抓着索尔的衣领，一双碧眼也渐渐染上情欲的色彩。索尔亲吻的力度降下来，只是温和绵长地吮着洛基的双唇，像是品尝一块甜美的布丁，轻轻含住又放开，马上又吸进嘴里，伴随着啧啧的亲吻声，洛基完全沉入欲海，索尔的嘴稍微离开一点自己就主动用舌头去舔对方下巴的胡茬，索尔只好把在雌穴里搅动的手指抽出来，湿漉漉的手拍了拍洛基的脸：“乖，躺好。”

索尔几下就脱掉了那条碍事的裤子，现在洛基大喘着气躺在地上，白衬衫被扯得皱巴巴大敞开着，露出的胸口和脖子上全是咬痕，两条长腿微微屈起向两边分开，灰色的棉质内裤上明显已经湿了一大块。

“自己脱掉内裤。”索尔沙哑地命令到，洛基抬起一条腿，慢慢拉下内裤边，把腿从里面拿出来，任由内裤挂在另一条腿上。

“自己抱好。”

洛基咬着下嘴唇抱住了自己的大腿根，整个私处完全暴露出来，尺寸不小的阴茎笔直地搭在自己的小腹，下面是属于Omega的阴道口，已经被刚刚粗暴的蹂躏弄得一片红肿，外面的两片阴唇上挂着带水珠的银丝，中间的穴肉一收一缩吐露着爱液，正等待着异物的入侵。

索尔拉开裤子拉链，火热的肉棍一下子就蹦了出来，他把洛基的腿又分开了一点，掰成M型，对准花穴直接插了进去。

“啊……哈……”顶到最里面的时候洛基舒爽地蜷起了脚趾，同时下面也绞得更紧。

得逞的Alpha像头发情的野兽般把瘦弱的Omega死死按在地上，下身打桩一般次次都直捣花芯，加上是在行驶的车上，洛基被顶得摇摇晃晃，幸好车上铺了地毯，不然他觉得后背的皮都要被磨破了。庆幸这辆车绝佳的隔音效果，洛基的浪叫声不会被前面的司机听见。索尔的手臂上被抓出了无数道指甲印。这个时候还要报复自己，索尔解下领带，把那双不安分的手牢牢捆起来，继续开始自己的打桩工作。强烈的快感冲击着大脑，双手被禁锢以后身体更加敏感，呻吟也更肆无忌惮起来。不一会儿索尔压了下来，胸前的红乳被牙齿叼住，洛基的呻吟声直接带上了哭腔，紧接着另一边的乳头被手指揉捏着提起来，“停下……索尔……啊……呜嗯！”洛基觉得自己快不行了，下体的酥麻感越来越强烈，意识也开始涣散，索尔放开嘴里那颗被磨得充血的乳头，看着地上的人，脸颊通红，双目失神的眼眶起了一圈水雾，他知道洛基快要高潮了，于是双手钳制住对方的细腰，加快下身的抽插速度。车厢里都是啪啪啪的肉体碰撞和洛基甜腻的呻吟声。

“索尔……嗯啊……”雌穴最后一阵剧烈地收缩，体内的阴茎被裹得紧紧地，索尔看见洛基尖叫着睁大了眼睛，眼泪从眼眶里滑落出来，双手被领带勒得发白，然后下体也迎来了一股汹涌的热潮，他知道洛基这是潮吹了。

阴道高潮来得总是很猛烈，余韵也长，就在洛基还沉醉在刚刚的高潮中时，索尔已经把他提到了后座前趴着，他还没有射呢。现在洛基上半身趴在座位上，两条长腿跪在地上，屁股高高地撅起，花穴里的潮吹液一点点流出来。索尔把流出的情液涂到了后穴上。手指刚附上去洛基就抖了一下想躲，本来雪白的臀瓣在刚刚的性事中在地上被摩擦得有点发红，索尔毫不客气地补了一巴掌，迷迷糊糊的洛基就又趴下去。

后穴在索尔的润滑和捣弄下很快就柔软下来，艳红的穴肉向外翻着，索然忍不住凑上去在周围亲吻着，最后在穴口舔弄了几下就伸进手指做扩张，洛基也开始配合索尔手指的抽动扭起屁股，直到手指从穴口里带出滑腻的液体时索尔粗暴地扯掉了洛基背上的衬衫，扶着还没有释放的阴茎对准后穴压了上去，后入的姿势可以插入得更深，也很适合这里的环境。

“我才刚开始你就高潮了，今天怎么这么快，是已经饥渴难耐了巴不得结了婚以后天天都有大肉棒把你操到高潮？”阴茎完全被吃入以后索尔并没有开始动，而是把手绕到前面去揉捏胸前的红点，那里总是很敏感，明明已经肿得不行了，但是只要一触碰洛基就会像小猫一样扭着身体轻轻地哼起来。

“嗯……啊……嗯……”

“你确定那若不经风的Omega能满足你？她能像我这样让你爽得话都说不出来吗！”索尔一边说着荤话一边用阴茎在甬道里重重地顶了两下，洛基立即瘫倒下去，很快又被索尔捞起来困在怀里，他现在整个人大开着双腿坐在索尔腿上，后穴又被顶开了一点。

“啊……慢点……”

“我现在很慢不是吗？”索尔腾出一只手去扶那柔软的腰肢，下体慢慢地在甬道里研磨，当他找到那块凸起时便加大了力度，洛基靠在他的颈窝里轻喘着，不由自主地用还捆着的双手去撸动自己可怜的阴茎，索尔这次故意没有去照顾它。

“不准动手，你今天只能被我操射。”索尔含着一边的耳垂，不容质疑地命令到。

“不……让我射……”

“我说不行。”

“求你……呃……”后穴的阴茎又碾过那个要命的点。

“你可以玩你的乳头。”索尔的声音太沙哑，简直是用气声在说话了，抓着洛基的手将他带到胸口，还故意把热气都吹到洛基耳朵里，“好好玩。”

洛基只好自己去爱抚那两个小点。

不过索尔还是握住了那根无人照顾的阴茎，因为被冷落了太久，前段的小孔已经流了好多“泪水”，滴滴答答地滴在座位上形化开成了一小片痕迹。 

看着怀里的人不知羞耻地玩弄着自己的乳头，屁股还主动地往自己阴茎上坐，索尔满意极了。下体开始慢慢抽动，后穴咬得很紧，每次抽出都换来洛基不满的尖叫，插入的时候手里这个圆润的屁股几乎是迫不及待就全部吞入。

洛基后颈的腺体一直处于发热状态，索尔每次都是费了很大的毅力才克制住自己不去标记眼前这个诱人的Omega，只是温柔地去舔舐着这块软肉。虽然自己是黑社会，但是母亲弗丽嘉从小就教育他为人的底线，绝对不能随意去标记一个Omaga，临时标记也不行。

撸了一两分钟以后手里的玉茎已经硬到极点，索尔突然使坏地捏住了根部不让他射。

“索尔……嗯……”洛基扭头可怜兮兮地看着他。

“我还没玩够呢。”索尔的肉棒还在不停地进出，黏腻的交合声听得非常清楚，一秒也没有停过，洛基太难受了，鬼使神差地仰起头亲了一下索尔的脸，索尔也仿佛断电一般居然就松开了手，洛基就在这瞬间颤抖着释放了出来，射得后座靠背上都是。

“小混蛋！”反应过来的索尔使劲拍打了几下对方的屁股。

洛基释放以后索尔也快到了，把怀里软成一团的人按到后座上，双手握住两瓣丰满的臀肉挺起腰快速冲刺起来，敏感点被撞击使洛基的身体条件反射地绞紧了肉壁，不久就感到灼热的精液灌满了肠道，索尔还回味般地慢慢抽插着，大量白色液体顺着穴口流到腿上和地毯上。

最后索尔贴下来吻洛基的后背时洛基已经迷迷糊糊地快睡着了。

 

凌晨洛基醒来的时候已经躺在了索尔家的床上，但是索尔不在，旁边枕头上留了纸条说临时有事先走了。身体已经被清理干净，但是下面的两个穴口还是一阵火辣辣的感觉，看来索尔这次是真的生气了。活该，谁要他管那么多，还莫名其妙地发火，可是仔细想想可受罪的好像是自己……洛基揉着自己酸痛的腰下了床，车厢确实不是个做爱的好地方，即使是劳斯莱斯，全身都膈得生疼。

顺手从衣柜里翻出衣服换上，吃了冰箱里的早餐就离开了这里。

也许他自己都没有发现为什么索尔家永远都有合适他穿的衣服。索尔的情人很多，他是个精力过于旺盛的Alpha，但是能在他家过夜还会随时备好替换衣服的，只有洛基有这个特权，这个问题索尔自己也没有发现。

 

相亲的事还是要和劳菲反应一下，也不知道芙蕾雅会在父亲面前说什么。

“您是说，芙蕾雅很满意？”洛基简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“对，她说你们的性格爱好都很接近，昨天谈得也很开心，希望以后还有机会见面。”母亲法布提开心地告诉洛基。

“你呢？想继续交往吗？”劳菲似乎对芙蕾雅也很满意。

“当然，没问题，我会再和她约时间见面的。”洛基吃完最后一口牛排。

 

晚上刚熄灯的时候洛基收到了索尔的短信。

“我们结婚怎么样？”

洛基愣了一下，有什么热热的东西涌上了心头，他坐起身深呼吸了几下，很别扭，就是很别扭，想答应他，但是又不想答应他！拍拍脸蛋清醒清醒，再次划开屏幕看了一眼短信，开始回复：“神经病。”

 

“范达尔，你这个办法……啧……不太对吧。”索尔擦掉溅到脸上的血，看着刚收到的三个字，很明显不是他预料中的“我愿意”三个。

“什么？”范达尔正在装子弹，还没反应过来索尔说的什么。

“刚刚向洛基求婚了，照你说的。”

“你直接就说结婚？？？”范达尔觉得自己这个黑帮老大在某方面确实很……白痴。

“不然呢？”索尔还在对着手机屏幕疑惑不解，希芙和霍根拿着枪赶到他身边时刚好听到这段对话，也听不下去了。

“速战速决！明天老爷要去参加赞助会，说要您一同前往。”希芙实在不想再听他们讨论这个已经凉透了的问题，只好转移话题。

“OK。”听到有正事的索尔把手机放回兜里，加入战斗。

 

——TBC——


	2. 二

酒店VIP休息室里，门反锁着，肉体撞击发出的水声格外淫靡且响亮。黑发Omega趴在墙上，裤子褪到了脚踝，身上的黑衬衫被解开了几个纽扣，领子拉到后背，露出圆润白皙的肩头和肩胛骨，后面金发Alpha舔舐着Omega裸露的皮肤，两只手握住黑发Omega的腰，下半身在红肿的后穴里大力冲撞，虽然Omega已经使劲将自己的脑袋埋在墙上的胳膊里，但是诱人的呻吟声还是断断续续地冒溢出来。

“你可以叫出来，这里隔音很好，外面听不见的，你这样憋着会让我觉得像是在强暴你一样。”

“你……有完没完……下面人都快到齐了……”

今天是不能尽兴了，索尔伸手去撸洛基的阴茎，火热的欲望重重地戳刺着后穴的敏感点，前后都被刺激得不行的洛基浑身都颤抖起来，连呻吟声都带上了哭腔，要不是索尔搂着他的腰很可能就要跪到地上去 。

“快……再用力点……啊……”洛基快到了，索尔听到他的话，加快了冲刺频率，最后二人一起释放出来。

 

“还想要吗？”索尔搂着浑身酥软的Omega，在对方发红的耳垂边轻声问到。

该死的，今天的索尔怎么这么温柔，洛基被拽进来的时候还以为又会像上次一样，哪知道索尔关上门以后只是紧紧地抱着他与他深吻，用极尽温和的爱抚让他沉沦下来，连衣服都受到了上等待遇——纽扣是解开的而不是被强行崩开的。

“怎么今天这么绅士，居然还会问我的意见了？”洛基用胳膊肘顶了顶后面在他肩膀上亲来亲去的人。

“因为我在追你。”

“噢？我们认了了七年多，你现在突然要追我 ，是脑袋被门夹了让你情窦初开了吗？”洛基拍开在他胸前乱摸的手。

“我承认之前确实……过于迟钝 ，但是我是认真的。”索尔又去捏他的大腿。

“这句话从你这个即将要订婚的人嘴里说出来还真是毫无可信度啊。”

“我和简只是朋友，那些媒体都是乱写的。”

“把你的老二拿出去！”洛基感到体内的阴茎又有变硬的趋势。

索尔恋恋不舍地拍了拍洛基的屁股，慢慢抽出了自己的分身，用纸巾擦干净流出来的精液以后洛基很快提上了裤子，索尔贴心地帮他扣上衬衣扣子，还抚平了衣领。

 

赞助会的规模非常大，在阿斯加德名下的酒店举行。名为赞助会，其实是各个企业的招商签约仪式，找到合适的合作伙伴以后就一起找个合适的时间一起签约，顺便还能交流一下同行感情。

这次A市的天文研究院也来了，他们派来的代表是简·福斯特，因为简是从小一直受到奥丁的赞助才完成到博士的学业，所以两家关系不错，这次奥丁甚至帮研究院的忙来了赞助会，希望能得到更多的科研资金。但由于天文研究这块需要非常大的资金，而且投资没有回报，在政府拿不出钱、普通人没有兴趣、中小企业赞助不起的情况下，很少有企业愿意掏钱来打水漂，一直以来只有阿斯加德赞助。

 

“好，现在签约的是阿斯加德和本市的天文研究院，奥丁先生一直对我国的天文科学研究给予大力支持，让我们用热烈的掌声表示我们向奥丁先生为人类发展做出的贡献表示衷心的感谢。”

主持人话音一落，底下就响起热烈的掌声，索尔和简在台上顺利地签完合同。

 

这一幕仿佛给来现场的约顿海姆、华纳、穆斯贝尔等穷得只剩钱的企业打了一针兴奋剂，他们不需要回报，也出得起钱，虽然兴趣不大但是为了表现自己的逼格高大上——毕竟是尖端科学，只要有一家出了赞助，别的几家就会一起来，不然就会有低人一等的感觉。于是纷纷表示愿意给予资助。

 

洛基作为约顿海姆的代表上台:“天文研究虽然和我们的日常生活联系甚远，但这也代表了我们国家科技的进步，为了让普通人能更多地了解这一块，我希望能向福斯特小姐要一个授权，我计划将你们的宇宙天文元素加入到我们的珠宝设计中来，向大家宣传你们的研究工作，希望以后也有更多的人参与进来。”

“没有问题，这是个再好不过的想法。”

“作为感谢，我愿意将第一个设计制作出来的饰品赠与福斯特小姐。”洛基瞄了一眼索尔，示意他:哼，说我吃醋，老子开心得很。

“噢，那真是……不胜荣幸。”简开心地捂住了嘴。

“喜欢什么样的可以和我商量，一定让你满意。”

“那……我可以送给别人吗？”简弱弱地问。

“当然，你的东西你当然可以做主。”

“我想送给索尔。”简微红着脸说，“感谢他这么多年对我的帮助 。”

什么？他没听错吧，要送给索尔？还说你俩没一腿！该死的，送个蛋！送他个锤子！

 

毫无疑问的简和天文研究院成了今天的焦点，最后的答谢自助酒会上所有的行业媒体都围着他俩拍照提问 。

“请问研究院参加这次赞助会的牵线者是阿斯加德吗？”

“当然，我们一直致力于支持高端科技研究 。”索尔在简旁边把记者的问题全都揽过来 。

“听说福斯特小姐和奥丁森先生从小就认识了，在大学期间常有往来，关系是不是非常好？”

“阿斯加德资助的学生很多，福斯特小姐是不可多得的人才 ，我们一直对她照顾有加 。”

“那福斯特小姐就是传说中的奥丁森先生的秘密恋人吗？奥丁森先生从来没有标记过任何人就是因为福斯特小姐？”

“不是，我的秘密恋人……还没答应我的追求，答应的那天会告诉大家的 。 ”索尔礼貌地笑着，一点都没有不开心 。

“那福斯特小姐对自己的另一边有什么要求呢？奥丁森先生是你喜欢的类型吗？”

“酒会一开始奥丁森先生就一直都陪在你身边，你们真的只是朋友吗？”

“我……”简没有见过这种场面 ，一连串的问题劈头盖脸地砸过来，还有无数闪光灯闪得她头晕眼花 ，根本不知道如何应对 。

“是有什么不好公开的因素吗？”

这时索尔阻止了大家的提问：“抱歉，简是专业的科研人员，希望大家多关注一下本次活动的主题，尊重他人隐私。”说着还伸手扶住了看上去就要晕倒的简。

对这位黑帮少爷记者们还是有所忌惮，接着问了几个惯例性的问题以后就去围攻别人了。

 

“真是谢谢你了索尔，我简直不知道该怎么办。”简喘了口气好不容易放松下来，擦了擦眼睛的泪花 ，“眼睛都要看不见了。 ”

“别客气，记者就是爱捕风捉影，巴不得搞个大新闻，习惯就好，我扶你去阳台透透气吧。”

“好的，谢谢 。”

 

这一切当然被洛基看见了，索尔扶着简去阳台以后他就一个人去自助餐台吃东西。

漂亮、聪明、单纯，简还真是大多数人心里的理想伴侣啊。

“嗨，洛基 。”

洛基转过头，是高天尊 ，还带着个和他年龄相仿的男人 。

“嗨～你怎么来了 ？”

“我负责这次宴会的红酒供应。”

“哦～难怪我说这次的红酒不错～”

“给你介绍一下，这是华纳的弗雷，今年刚从国外回来 。”

弗雷？不就是芙蕾雅的那个孪生哥哥？

“你好，我是弗雷，就是芙蕾雅的哥哥，我想你应该知道 。”弗雷友好地伸出手。

“啊对，我知道，这是第一次见面。”洛基回握过去。

“对了，我的胸针是不是快做好了？”高天尊问。

“嗯，还差一颗宝石，等供应商送到了我镶上去就可以了，放心，一定能在你母亲生日之前送到你手上。”

高天尊笑着和洛基轻轻碰了下杯。

“我们明天就会把宝石送到约顿海姆，肯定不会让您失望的。 ”

这让人讨厌的声音，一听就知道是苏尔特。苏尔特是宝石供应商，约顿海姆有相当一部分的宝石都从他那里购买，洛基讨厌他的原因不仅是因为他们的价格高，最大的原因是苏尔特总是趁双方谈生意的时候调戏他，就因为自己是个Omega，所以苏尔特毫不尊重自己。

“苏尔，好久不见，这阵子去哪里了？”高天尊无论见到谁都是笑脸迎人。

“去南非挑了一批钻石，你知道，钻石早就不是什么稀罕玩意儿了，但是高品质的非常稀少，这次听到那边发现了高品质的，所以我亲自去挑了一批 。”

“不知道苏尔特先生手上有没有成色上好的绿宝石？”旁边的弗雷一听说苏尔特是宝石商两只眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“绿宝石？有，弗雷先生喜欢的话我可以随时带您去挑选。 ”

“哦，是我的妹妹，有时间我会带她来拜访您的。”

“随时恭候大驾。” 

洛基拿了块布丁吃着懒得搭理苏尔特，但是苏尔特还是凑了上来。

“洛基，最近需要什么宝石嘛？我给你优惠。”

“不需要。”

“听说你开始相亲了？”

“很奇怪吗？”

“当然不是，我不是说芙蕾雅小姐不好，只是一个Omega还是找一个Alpha比较好不是吗？毕竟，你知道的……”

“我不知道 。”

“你没有和Alpha相处过你怎么知道Alpha不好。”

呵呵，每次面对苏尔特的这番高论洛基心里只有“呵呵”两个字 。

“当然，家里还会给我继续安排，相信芙蕾雅小姐也不会在我这一棵歪脖子树上吊死，大家都有很多选择。”

 

索尔送简上车后回到宴会，看到的就是洛基和一群人聊得正开心。很多事情他现在才发现，洛基各方面都很优秀，他的身边从来都不缺追求者，索尔第一次发现围在洛基身边的那群人有多刺眼。他太大意了，没有早点把洛基标记，现在任由他在一群饿狼中间。现在后悔还不太晚，他要尽全力挽回，要让洛基明白他的心意，对，请洛基跳个舞，好好解释一下简的事。索尔大步朝洛基走过去。看到走过来的索尔，洛基把手放到了苏尔特手里。

 

“你知道吗洛基，我一直很欣赏你的设计 ，我们的宝石只有在你的手上才能展现最高的价值，我也想请你为我设计饰品。”

“没问题，我明天就安排设计部排单，再过一年应该就可以开工了。”

“时间不是问题，那就请你给我设计两个对戒。”

“想要什么元素。”

“你喜欢的就行。”

“呵，我喜欢蛇，你确定吗？”

“我也喜欢蛇，蛇有两根阴茎。”苏尔特靠到洛基耳边小声说了这句话 。

洛基一下子红了脸，尬得不行，都是开黄腔 ，从索尔嘴里说出来就撩人无比，从苏尔特嘴里出来就像个土鳖。看着洛基红红的耳尖苏尔特真是越来越喜欢眼前这个Omega，不仅头脑精明谈吐优雅长相精致，这么多年没有出过桃色新闻，身上看起来干干净净，不像有的Omega总爱和Alpha乱搞。于是他微微收紧了放在洛基腰上的手掌，直到二人的衣服近得快摩擦到一起，洛基的身高不低，现在他只要往前伸一下脖子就能碰到对方的脸 。这感觉真是棒极了，洛基身上淡淡的信息素香味，不知道在发情期会是什么景象。

可是洛基就不好受了，他很讨厌苏尔特身上的信息素味道，熏得他想吐，于是毫不客气地跳错一连串舞步，在对方价值不菲的皮鞋上踩了好几脚。

 

“抱歉，今天的酒太好，有点上头，我去阳台透透气。”

“我陪你 。”

然后苏尔特还真的跟着出来了，真是狗皮膏药啊。

苏尔特这边却理解错了意思，他以为洛基是暗示他什么。一到阳台苏尔特就快步走上去从后面抱住了洛基，洛基吓得转过身一把推开了他。

“啊，是我太着急了，不要怕，我们可以循序渐进。”

苏尔特越来越靠近，就在洛基想给他一巴掌时有人走了出来。

“噢，抱歉，我不知道这里有人。”是索尔。

洛基本来庆幸有人来，但是看到索尔就想起了刚刚他和简的那些事，于是直接转过身趴到阳台栏杆上不理任何人。

苏尔特还以为是索尔扫了洛基的兴致:“我们正在谈事情，你可以回避一下吗？”

“当然，我喝多了，就吹个风，你们谈，不用理我。”索尔装出一副懒散的样子到另一边栏杆上低头靠着，丝毫不理会苏尔特杀人的目光。

真是从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，苏尔特咬咬牙推门离开了。

 

洛基还是不说话，仿佛是在听下面树林里窸窸窣窣的声音。

 

“你不要那么强硬，对Omega要温柔，就算他是个男人，也是需要面子需要理解的，你也要站在对方的立场思考。”情感导师范达尔如是说 。

“难道你就没有一点技能？不要告诉我你每次都是用你的老二解决问题的，Omega再不济也不像你们Alpha只会用下半身思考，多用点脑子好吗！”情感导师二号希芙如是说。

 

强壮的手臂从后面圈了上来，隔着两个人的衣服都能感受到那坚硬的肌肉，除了索尔还有谁 。

刚刚苏尔特要亲近他的场景肯定被索尔看到了，他还以为索尔会很生气会像上次和芙蕾雅见面那样在阳台上做出什么来，真那样的话那他这辈子都不想理这个白痴了。可是现在索尔像只受伤的大金毛，把鼻子埋在自己的颈窝，一缕金色的发丝应景地垂在一边。

看到索尔这副垂头丧气的样子洛基心里也舒畅了一点，决定小小地刺他一下：“不去陪你的秘密恋人了？ ”

索尔沉默了几秒，闷闷地来了句：“正在陪。”

洛基不说话 。

“我们真的没什么，她是我父亲一个老朋友的女儿，因为家境贫寒 ，所以我们一直都有帮助她家，除了金钱以外没有别的往来，我发誓！”

“呵，我这个大设计师亲自做的东西人家想都不想就送你了，很情深意切啊。”

“对我情深意切的多了，不过我保证，从现在开始我不会理他们了。”

“一点说服力都没有。”

“那我给你买东西，带你出去旅游，或者你想吃什么？”

“你觉得我缺钱吗？还有，我们每年都出去旅游。”

“那……我唱歌给你听 。”索尔又紧了紧怀抱。

“看来你的脑袋不仅仅是被门夹了，也许还被驴踢了吧。”

太好了，这尖酸刻薄的语气是熟悉的味道，能开玩笑就好，有机会：“那我开始了啊。”

 

索尔清清嗓子，开始唱：“I bless the day I found you，I wanna stay around you……”

低沉的声线和这首歌非常不搭。

“你唱的什么东西，完全听不出来！”洛基又好气又好笑。

“才唱了两句，你再多听会儿，Now and forever，Let it be me，Don't take this heaven……”

多听了几句其实也变得顺耳起来，浑厚且深情，关键洛基还真的有点听出来是哪首歌了：“有点印象，我想想。”

“不要打岔，Don't take this heaven from one，If you must cling to someone，Now and forever，Let it be me，Each time we meet love……”

“唱歌就唱歌 ，不要拿你的胡子扎我。”洛基伸手把索尔慢慢凑近的脑袋推开。

 

索尔抓住洛基的手将人转过来面对着他：“可以请你跳支舞吗？”

索尔的蓝眼睛在月光下迷人极了，这世界上有人能拒绝索尔吗？没有，没有人能拒绝索尔，洛基认命地将手放到索尔手上，索尔轻轻在手背上亲了一下就上去扶住了洛基的腰，配合宴会厅里传出来的音乐，二人慢慢迈开舞步 。

阳台不是很大，他们跳得几乎就是原地踏步，索尔微微低下头，蹭了蹭洛基的鼻尖，亲昵得像一窝出生的奶狗 。

“我以前真蠢 。”

“难道现在就不蠢了？”无论如何都不会放弃任何一个损他的机会。

宴会厅的音乐突然停了，二人的舞步也停了下来，相互望着对方。

“我想做一件事。”索尔沉沉的声音听起来无比性感 。

“什么？” 洛基仿佛听到了自己的心跳声，现在要是白天，索尔还能清楚他快要燃烧的双颊。

索尔的一条手臂拉近了洛基的腰，一只手去托着他的后颈，然后用实际行动回答了洛基。

 

干燥的嘴唇覆盖了上来，洛基看着慢慢靠近的索尔的眼睛轻轻闭上了眼睛，像是预感到索尔会这样做一般，几乎是同一时间就回吻过去。他们吻得前所未有的轻柔，像是第一次接吻。虽然他们上过无数次床，做过无数次比接吻更夸张的事，但是正式接吻这还是第一次。

洛基两只手搭在索尔肩上抓着对方的衣领，微微向后弯着腰，身后的臂膀很有力，他不用担心会摔倒。相互喷洒着鼻息，不带任何情欲色彩地轻啄着对方的嘴唇，更像是某种誓言和认证。感受着怀里人的惬意和放松，索尔慢慢加深了这个吻，不再止步于嘴唇，而是用舌头撬开贝齿进一步去夺取对方嘴里的津液和空气。洛基仿佛感觉到索尔的睫毛扫在自己眼皮上，他无比贪恋这个触感，贪恋索尔的每一次爱抚和拥抱。

唇舌交缠的后果就是二人的嘴角都开始有口水流出，亲吻的水声也越来越大，在一发不可收拾之前他们很有默契地放开了对方的嘴唇。分开的时候一根亮晶晶的银丝从双方的嘴角拉开，看着对方泛着水光的唇瓣二人又贴到一起相互吻掉对方嘴角的口水，最后抵着对方的额头笑起来。

这时音乐声又响起，洛基靠到了索尔肩上，他现在什么都不想做，只想静静地和眼前这个大个子待一会儿，索尔抱着洛基慢慢地在原地小幅度地踏着舞步，一边轻抚着对方的背。

 

“我们结婚吧。”

“……不要！”

 

此时的范达尔在门口守着，隔开要靠近的人，也不知道老大怎么样了，按他以往的经验索尔八成又会在阳台直接把人办了，看来他这辈子算完了。

 

晚上索尔回了家，尚未成婚的他大部分时间还是和弗丽嘉、奥丁住在一起的。

“母亲，我想，我有喜欢的人了。”索尔憋了一晚上终于说了出来。

“噢？是简吗？很不错，今天的赞助会我看直播了。”

“不不不，不是简。”

弗丽嘉知道索尔有很多情人，年轻气盛的黑道少爷免不了擦枪走火，尤其是索尔长大后她发现这个儿子已经不是擦枪走火那么简单的事。就算自己是黑社会也不能做出太丧尽天良的事，所以一直就告诫他不能随便标记别人，临时标记也不可以，因为虽然现代的医学可以去除标记，但是对人体损伤很大，这和让人打胎一样过分，只有遇到自己心爱的人并且对方也爱自己的情况下才可以标记。

“哦？那还真是奇怪了，我没见你有特别提过谁，怎么突然就……”

“我想和他结婚，我们已经认识了七八年，我现在才发现我爱他？”

“爱？你确定吗？”

“……”索尔有点迟疑，他确实是才发现自己真的是爱着洛基，但又怕是一时冲动，“什么是爱呢妈妈？”

弗丽嘉摘下眼镜，说：“就像你去我的花园，你看到一朵玫瑰花，觉得很漂亮，就摘了下来，后来你又看到了更漂亮的，于是把刚摘的这朵扔了去摘新发现的那朵，这样反反复复，直到你逛完整个花园都没有找到最喜欢的那朵，这就不是爱。如果你在花园只摘了一朵，并且再也不会去看别的或者即使看了别的也坚持认为手里的这朵是最美的，这才是爱情。”

索尔恍然大悟，原来他一直拿着那朵玫瑰花，就算看过再多的花，洛基也是他永远不会放手的那一朵，早已经在他的心上生根发芽。

“你已经长大了，自己做主吧，不要伤害人家就是。”弗丽嘉摸了摸索尔的脑袋。

“我明白了母亲，谢谢你。”索尔笑着亲吻了母亲的手背。

 

－TBC


	3. 三

洛基真的做了一个锤子，给索尔的。

一个小小的铂金挂坠，锤身是四方体，上面刻着THOR四个字母，锤柄上有一圈螺旋纹 ，洛基细心地裁出一条细细的鳄鱼皮革饶了上去，整个挂坠看起来一下子生动了许多 。

好像还差点什么，洛基看着已经打磨完毕的小锤子 。

对了！

洛基手忙脚乱地走到书架前抽出一本自己平时做的纹样参考笔记 ，在蛇的那几页仔细研究起来。

 

“咚咚咚。”是敲门声。

“进来。”

秘书阿莫尔抱着一堆文件夹走进来，然后抬腿关上了门。

 

“这些是下个月的排单客户和供应商进度，这几个是市场部的调研资料，这几个是新的意向客户，需要您亲自去谈。”阿莫尔麻利地将不同颜色的文件夹在桌上一一摆好。

“好，放着吧，我会看的。”

“总裁说中午邀您一起吃饭。”

“知道了。”

 

等洛基找到合适的纹样的时候已经12点半，他赶紧放下笔记本去刚刚阿莫尔说的那个餐厅。

 

劳菲是个好父亲，也是精明的生意人，每个儿子的婚姻和事业他都安排得非常合理，现在洛基的也不例外。

 

“穆斯贝尔的苏尔特你觉得怎么样？”劳菲切着盘子里的三文鱼。

洛基像是吃了只苍蝇，但是又不能吐出来，只好喝了口水咽下去。

“他们的价格太高了。”

“结婚的事，我觉得你也可以考虑一下Alpha，苏尔特是个不错的选择。”

洛基明白劳菲说的不错指的是哪方面，和穆斯贝尔联姻的话能给约顿带来更大的利益，他几个哥哥的婚姻就是这样的。

“苏尔特……我一直当他是长辈，您知道，他比我大了14岁。”

劳菲点点头，不置可否，毕竟是小儿子，这点偏爱还是有的。

“我会慎重考虑的，父亲您不用担心。”

“芙蕾雅那边呢？有没有再见面？”

 

啊，芙蕾雅，那天相亲以后就没再联系过了，要不要打个招呼。洛基抓抓头发，划开手机屏幕，放下，又划开，又放下。是真找不到说的。

就在洛基犹豫不决地时候电话响了，拿起一看，正是芙蕾雅。

“嗨，你好，芙蕾雅？”

“对，洛基，有时间出来吃个饭吗？”

“哦……哦，当然，随时都可以。”

“太好了，那就今天晚上怎么样？”

“没问题，这次你来定地方，我买单。”

“好，那晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

 

电话挂了以后洛基也轻松地呼了口气，想到赞助会那晚阳台上的拥抱和吻，不由得弯起了嘴角，看来不得不和芙蕾雅说清楚一些事了。

 

阿斯加德帮会内部，奥丁和索尔正在下象棋，弗丽嘉在一边织毛衣。

“头儿，安插在华纳的眼线已经来报了，华纳最近确实不安分。”霍根走到两位头领旁边。

“具体有什么行动？”索尔捏着手里的骑士棋子。

“还没有，只是芙蕾雅小姐和和慕斯贝尔的苏尔特走得很近。”

“苏尔特？”

“对，上次我们的货被截，证据都指向华纳，现在不知道慕斯贝尔有没有参与。”

“继续查，有问题随时来报，别被发现了。 ”

“是。”霍根说完就退下了。

“华纳和慕斯贝尔都不是省油的灯，他们表面上已经完全洗白不再做黑道上的生意，但是我相信本性难移，这就是我一直在黑道的原因。”奥丁说。

“放心吧爸爸，我会看紧他们。”

奥丁对索尔的能力很有信心，也就不再多问：“听说你最近和约顿的小少爷走得很近。”

“咳咳……咳……啊，对，是的。”索尔擦掉洒在身上的水渍。

“约顿的小少爷？是那个洛基·劳菲森吗？”弗丽嘉突然来了兴趣 。

“对，洛基·劳菲森。”

“那是个好孩子，我喜欢他。”

奥丁继续看着棋盘：“你妈妈喜欢的话你就抽时间带他到家里吃个饭。”

“噢，当然，我会带他回来的，我现在就去打电话。”索尔开心地站起来，掏出手机往外走，棋盘上的王后都碰倒了。

看着儿子傻乎乎的样子奥丁和弗丽嘉相视一笑。

 

洛基觉得自己好像睡了很久，但是睡得非常不好，手臂很麻 ，头非常痛。当他看清楚自己的处境的时候才明白为什么会这样，他现在好像在一个地下室，因为四周都没有窗户，正躺在一张小床上，糟糕的是他的右手被手铐铐在床头，身上的东西都被拿走了，很明显包括手机。看来是被绑架了啊，洛基心里想到。只要对方的目标是钱就没有什么好担心的，洛基小时候也被绑架过两次，绑匪为了能顺利拿到钱一般都不会对他作什么，得益于巨额的赎金绑匪们甚至对他特别优待 ，绝不会虐待他。所以洛基松了口气，揉揉发麻的右手臂，坐起身来等绑匪进来交涉。

可是当看到进来的人是谁以后洛基就打消了之前的想法，因为进来的是芙蕾雅。

 

“中午好啊洛基，你睡得可真久。”芙蕾雅带着两个保镖走下楼梯。

洛基快速回忆了一遍昨天的事，昨天他和芙蕾雅吃饭，然后呢？……然后就什么都不记得了，醒来就到了这里，绑架他的人是芙蕾雅，那看来目的不是钱。

“亲爱的，这是玩什么？我们才刚相亲不是吗？这么迫不及待？”洛基晃了晃床头的手铐。

“噢，别误会，我只是受人之托。”芙蕾雅走到不远的椅子上坐了下来，翘起一条腿戏谑地看着洛基。

“受人之托？谁？”

“很快你就知道了。”

“你的目的是什么？”

“我的目的不是你。”

“OK，就此停止好吗？你要什么都可以商量，现在这个局面对大家都不好，趁现在还没有发展到不可收拾的地步把我放了，OK？”

“我的项链好看吗？”芙蕾雅突然问到，很明显不想搭理洛基的提问。

洛基刚刚确实心烦意乱没有仔细观察芙蕾雅的打扮，现在看起来芙蕾雅今天打扮得很不错，露肩的白衬衫，下面一条墨绿的细褶长裙 ，露出纤细的脚腕，鞋子也是绿色的，最吸引人的是她脖子上那条项链，一颗非常美丽的绿宝石。她金色的长发高高地盘在头顶，白净的肌肤更显衬出那条项链的华美。

不对，好像有点眼熟，在哪里见到过，对，皇冠，帝国博物馆的皇冠！

“你别告诉我你偷了帝国博物馆的皇冠。”

“当然不是，那是犯罪，只是有人帮我找到了和那块宝石相差无几的替代品。”芙蕾雅用手指摸了摸脖子上的宝石，“虽然不能一模一样，但是这个程度我已经很满意了，不过我觉得劳菲森先生您愿意为我设计的话再好不过，可惜……”

“可惜什么？”

这时又进来一个黑衣人，走到芙蕾雅身边悄悄说了几句话，芙蕾雅挥了挥手，两个黑衣人朝洛基走过来，一个按住他的身体，另一个从口袋里拿出一支注射器。

“你给我注射了什么！”洛基的挣扎和反抗在两个训练有素的保镖手下毫无效果，棕色的药剂已经完全推入了他的血管。

“当然是好东西，一种即使你不在发情期也能欲仙欲死的药，你可以理解成……催情剂。”

“你！别太过分，最好停手，这样对你我都没有好处。”

“放心吧，我不会让手下这些小虾米对你动手的，我给你找了个不错的Alpha。”这个已经不是第一次见面时的那个知书达理的芙蕾雅，简直是一个恶魔，“搜他的身了吗，不要有任何通讯工具。”

“没有，手机我们已经处理了，他的提包里也只有这些东西。”

芙蕾雅拿出包里的东西，有一盒抑制剂：“哦抱歉，原来你快到发情期了，真是浪费我的药了呢，不过没关系，你值得。”

“那真是多谢芙蕾雅小姐了。”走进来的是苏尔特 。

洛基真是没想到他俩能勾结到一起，确实，能搞到和帝国博物馆的皇冠宝石差不多的宝石的，目前也就苏尔特。

“这是什么？”芙蕾雅翻出了一个绿色的丝绒盒子，是装索尔的锤子的那个。

苏尔特接了过来，取出那个小锤子，一开始还嘲笑洛基幼稚 ，当他看到锤子上面的小蛇和THOR四个字母时笑得更得意了：“原来你真的是索尔·奥丁森的婊子，还跟我玩高贵，Omega果然都是一群耐不住寂寞的贱货。”苏尔特把那个小锤子连同盒子扔到了墙角。

“好了苏尔，我走了，你自己玩吧，多谢你的宝石。”芙蕾雅明显对眼前的事没有什么兴趣。

“合作愉快，芙蕾雅小姐，再见。”

 

“让我看看现在的洛基·劳菲森是什么表情。”

人都走光了以后苏尔特慢慢踱步到洛基跟前，药剂正在慢慢扩散，再过半小时就会生效，洛基现在已经嘴唇发白浑身发抖还冒着冷汗。

“你想做什么？”

“你应该想想再过一会儿你会想做什么，是自己脱光了求我操你还是在发情期和春药的双重作用下煎熬而死。”

“呵……我选择……煎熬而死。”

“到现在还嘴硬，不过我怎么舍得你受那种痛苦呢？我会好好疼爱你的，让你爽到翻白眼。”苏尔特开始释放自己的信息素，虽然很讨厌这种味道，但是这始终是Alpha的信息素，对一个没有被标记过的Omega来说是致命的，刚刚注射的药剂在信息素的影响下加快了药效，洛基已经觉得双腿间有液体流出，他恨死了这种体质，随便一点手段就能让他成为别人的奴隶。他知道自己坚持不了多久就会沦为只剩性欲的野兽，无论谁都可以操他。

“你说我这次要是标记了你，你会怀孕吗？你还没有被标记过吧。”

怀孕？！洛基内心像跌入了冰谷，他还没有来得及吃避孕药。

“索尔那个傻大个还真是愚蠢，我就不一样了，我会让你怀上我的孩子，把你永远囚禁在这里，直到把孩子生下来，然后再把你操到怀孕，哈哈哈哈哈哈，棒极了不是吗？”

“不要过来……”洛基的声音是隐忍的沙哑，发情初期症状已经开始出现，芙蕾雅的药剂让他提前进入了发情期。

“等我玩够了，就把你赏给我的手下，连同你的孽种一起扔给他们。”

苏尔特脱掉外套，尽管胯下的东西已经硬得不行，但他还是想先折磨一下眼前这个小混蛋。

洛基眼角湿湿的，泛着淡淡的血红，急促的呼吸让他胸口快速起伏，手指死死抓着床单，两只眼睛狠狠地瞪着苏尔特 。

“看看你的眼神，像要杀了我一样，别紧张，我会让你舒服的。”看着那双不停吐着气的艳红的嘴唇苏尔特忍不住狠狠亲了下去，尽情地吸取着对方口中甜美的Omega香气，洛基用尽所有力气抬起手朝他脸上打了过去，苏尔特惨叫一声，脸上已经出现了三道血痕。 

苏尔特捂着刺痛的脸退后几步：“好，我就看你能忍到什么时候，你会跪着求我操你的。”苏尔特说完就将洛基的另一只手也绑到了床头，还在他嘴里塞了个口球，然后就坐到刚刚芙蕾雅坐的那张椅子上欣赏起洛基保守折磨的样子。

时间一分一秒过去，洛基的大脑一阵嗡嗡作响 ，眼前的景象开始模糊甚至出现了重影 ，苏尔特的影像变成了两个在眼前不停地转着，灯光也好刺眼，他不知道自己现在的眼里其实已经没有了刚刚吃人的架势，而是满满的情欲，汗水濡湿了衬衫，裤子里更是一片狼藉，下面两个肉穴不停地朝外面流着水，口球也被咬得湿漉漉的，身体不由自主地释放出诱人的香气，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望被占有被侵犯。他不知道自己还能坚持多久，一分钟？两分钟？

洛基虽然已经尽力将自己蜷成了一只虾的样子，但是无意识的身体扭动还是让苏尔特满意地眯起了眼睛，太诱人了，他不会忍太久了。

腿间又一股热流涌出，洛基轻轻地哼了一声，在模糊的视线中看见慢慢朝自己走来的苏尔特，然后双眼被一块黑布蒙住……

 

索尔在餐厅等了很久都没有看到洛基的影子，打电话到公司也说没看到人。这就很奇怪了，昨天约好今天见面的，没理由会一声不吭玩消失啊。

“我这几天有没有做错什么？”索尔看着对面空落的椅子。

范达尔和希芙对视了一眼，摇摇头。

“那就没可能玩失踪对吧。”

二人一起点点头。

“顶多就是被绑架？”

二人再次点头。

“很好，那还不快去找！！！洛基要是有什么三长两短我要所有人陪葬！”索尔把手里的杯子砸到了墙上。

霍根很快就发现了自己安插在华纳的眼线有多重要，简直拯救了他们的命。芙蕾雅昨天是先将洛基带回华纳，今天才带去苏尔特的别墅的，看着未来的夫人被劫持了那还得了。于是在霍根和范达尔他们在为找寻洛基的下落急得像热锅上的蚂蚁时候接到了这个眼线的电话。

 

索尔知道是芙蕾雅绑架洛基还带到苏尔特的别墅时就知道事情不妙了，他一开始以为只是常规的绑架，没想到苏尔特堂堂一个公司董事能做出这么下作的事，于是带着一干小弟提着枪就去了苏尔特的别墅，没有商量的余地，下车就开枪。

 

索尔和范达尔冲进地下室的时候就被迎面扑来的信息素味道给熏到，一股是熟悉的雪松香味，另一股则是陌生的Alpha味道。

索尔暴怒着冲上去提着苏尔特的头往地上狠狠摔去，还没等对方反应过来就踢断了对方五六根肋骨。他举起枪时范达尔及时拦住了。

“索尔！助手！不要这么便宜他。”范达尔抱住这头发怒的雄狮，地上这个好歹是个人物，不像外面那些，“你去看看洛基少爷，我先带他出去，OK？”

对，洛基，洛基。索尔扔掉枪就冲到床头，看着眼下这个可怜的人儿。

范达尔拖着疼痛难耐的苏尔特上了楼，锁门时朝地下室内多看了两眼，摇摇头，苏尔特是活不成了。

 

“洛基，洛基，是我，我是索尔。”索尔手足无措地解开洛基手上的手铐和绳子，他没有想到事情会这么严重，洛基现在神志不清，根本听不见他说的话，脸颊被情欲蒸得通红，索尔只要一碰到他，他就抖得更厉害。

洛基看到黑布被拿开，眼前的人影把自己抱起来，接下来是一阵钻心的疼痛，Alpha的信息素注入到后颈腺体，蔓延到全身，浑身的燥热缓解不少，身体的渴望却更加热烈。身上的衣裤被慢慢褪去，一个温热的身体覆了上来，灵活的舌头闯入口腔，霸道的Alpha信息素让他无从反抗，只有无条件地臣服，任由对方侵犯。带着薄茧的手指在下面撩刮着自己肿胀不已的阴蒂，他甚至主动地分开双腿把私处全部暴露出来，殷勤地叫出诱人的声音朝对方索吻。温柔的爱抚逐渐变成大力的揉搓，嗓子里的声音才出来就被堵回口里，眼前白光闪现，下体一股前所未有的快感直击大脑，屁股底下的床单湿了一片。洛基绝望地闭上了眼睛，接下来就要被苏尔特标记，永远成为他的奴隶，而且自己竟然在他的侵犯下这么快就高潮了。

“索尔……”他只能想象着索尔。

“我在，我在。”索尔吻掉洛基流出的泪水，洛基现在连来的人是谁都不清楚，“洛基，看着我，我是索尔，洛基。”

临时标记和情欲得到释放后神智慢慢清醒了一点，眼睛也能聚焦，眼前的人影重合成一个，耳边传来熟悉的声音。

“索尔？”

“是我，抱歉，我应该早点来的，你放心，苏尔特那个混蛋没对你做出什么，不过我发誓，我不会让他好过的。”

洛基像是确认一样抬手摸了摸索尔的头发，熟悉的金发，深邃的蓝眼睛，脸上扎手的胡茬，真的是索尔，只有索尔会这么熟悉他的身体。

“他们……给我注射了药剂……”

“交给我，我来了，不要怕。”索尔擦掉洛基额头的汗水。

 

洛基安心地放松了身体，不再发抖。索尔的信息素毫无保留地释放了出来，安抚着眼前饥渴的Omega。

洛基的两条腿屈起，索尔掰开他的腿根，洛基现在像是块吸饱了水的海绵，雌穴现在还在滴着潮吹液，周围的耻毛都湿透了。索尔轻轻将对方翻了个身，抬起他挺翘的屁股，掰开两块臀瓣 ，后穴正饥渴地一张一缩 ，每次张开都能看到粘液丝挂在穴口，已经不用做扩张了，索尔扶着早已被撩拨得硬挺的阴茎抵上了穴口。硕大的龟头瞬间就被吸住，索尔慢慢挺进，甬道里面像融化的布丁一样，又软又滑，但是又由于高热的原因，壁肉都膨胀着导致甬道死死地挤压着入侵的肉棒。

“轻点，你这一下就要把我夹射了。”索尔深吸了口气。

“快，射给我……啊……”洛基语无伦次地说。 

阴茎全部进入以后索尔开始动起来，滑腻的咕啾声响起，洛基抓住枕头朝索尔的阴茎上扭着屁股。甬道内太过湿滑和紧致 ，快感被扩大了好几倍 ，没多久洛基就被插得双腿发软只会埋着头娇喘，索尔反而越来越兴奋，每次抽出都会看到大量的透明液体从艳红的后穴带出流到腿上，每次插入碰到那个要命的点时洛基就浑身颤抖起来，于是他不停地拍打着那两瓣多肉的屁股换来更多的尖叫声。

“呃嗯！啊…… ”洛基突然绷紧了身体，仰着脖子痉挛般地颤抖了几下，索尔伸手往前摸了摸 ，小腹上滑滑的一片，洛基果然是射了。索尔感觉自己也快到了，加快了抽插速度 ，但是动作太快竟让阴茎从里面滑了出来，还发出“啵”的一声 。突然的退出让洛基不满地摇着屁股，撒娇性地哼了几声，索尔干脆把人翻过来捏住对方的下巴 ，把阴茎对着洛基的嘴快速撸了几把 ，一股浓精喷出，洛基如获至宝般地张嘴接住了大半 ，索尔本来只想射他脸上的，但是精液带有浓烈的Alpha味道，发情期的Omega根本抗拒不了这种诱惑。吞下大半精液的洛基不知餍足地伸出舌头，把还挂在肉棒上的余精也都扫进嘴里，最后还含着肉棒吸起来，索尔享受了一会儿就退了出来，他知道现在重要的是先解决洛基的问题，药效明显还没退。

在洛基不舍的眼神中索尔低头含住了刚刚没有照顾到的乳头，舌头舔过红红的乳晕，拨弄着充血的乳尖，等乳头赢得不行的时候再用牙齿咬住这个殷红的果实轻轻地挤压，又痒又痛的感觉冲击着洛基的大脑，他不知道是痛还是爽 ，只能轻喘着发出诱人的鼻音鼓励索尔继续下去，不要停。索尔把洛基射出的精液涂到另一边的乳头上，然后凑过来舔食干净，又像刚刚一样拨弄起这边的乳粒。

不知道什么时候洛基的两条腿就缠到了索尔腰上，下身不停地在那根硬挺的阴茎上蹭来蹭去 。终于感受到身下人的渴求的索尔第一次在没有任何安全措施的情况下进入了洛基的雌穴。“好烫……好大……”洛基舒服得蜷起了脚趾，索尔慢慢动起来，洛基似乎不满意索尔这种温吞吞的做法，圈紧了双腿让索尔进入得更深。

“呵，小馋猫。”索尔笑着把人抱起来坐到自己腿上，手指在后面找到同样湿热的后穴，食指刚谈进去一个指节就被牢牢吸住往里带，索尔毫不犹豫地加入了中指，前后都被填得满满的，洛基这才满足地靠上去亲吻索尔的唇。

后穴依然很紧，敏感点也变得容易找到，食指在上面按摩了几分钟，洛基撑着索尔的肩呻吟着扭起腰，下面的雌穴还咬着索尔的阴茎，双重的快感让他浑身酥软动不了太快，但是又急切地渴望着。 

“想要吗？”索尔一下一下吻着洛基的脸、眼睛、鼻子。

“想……嗯……啊……”敏感点被重重地按了几下，洛基差点就射出来。

“告诉我，想要什么？”索尔含着洛基的下唇，勾引着洛基和他接吻，但是又不得不去回答他的问题。

“呜……想……想射……”洛基和索尔交换了几个湿哒哒的吻。

“好好亲我，我就让你射。”索尔放开洛基的唇。

洛基凑过去，吻在索尔的嘴角，然后是下唇，上唇，索尔只是微微地回应了几下，洛基撅起屁股，索尔的手指往里送了几分：“就这样，乖，继续。”

像是得到奖励的小猫，洛基伸出了舌头，撬开索尔的牙齿，还不忘把屁股往索尔手指上坐了坐。

索尔的舌头被勾起 ，洛基想吸住它 ，但是每次都没成功，反而自己的舌头被对方吸了个够 。

索尔加快了手指的抽插，不一会儿整只手掌都湿漉漉地滴着水，洛基也忘记了要好好接吻，仰着头断断续续地呻吟着，直到射出精液后才喘着气再次倒在索尔的肩上 。

雌穴里的阴茎还在慢慢地抽动，索尔一直忍耐着 。

“你会标记我吗？”洛基双臂环在索尔的脖子上，抵着索尔汗淋淋的的额头问。

索尔甩掉额头的汗珠，坚定地说：“我会。”说完就吻住洛基的唇把人按到了床上。

“啊……”阴茎毫不留情地顶入了生殖腔，洛基的声音都拔高了几个度。

“我会标记你，让你里里外外都属于我一个人。”洛基夹紧了缠在索尔腰上的双腿，在索尔大力地冲撞中发出破碎的呻吟。

“我每天都会标记你一次，让你无论用什么手术都去不掉我的标记。”

“啊……索尔……太快了……呜嗯……”

开始索尔却插得更快，更用力，一次次闯入那块肥沃的“土地”，一次次将洛基送上情欲的顶峰。

“我要让你怀上我的孩子，然后永远都不准离开我！我爱你，洛基，我爱你。”索尔近乎狂热地亲吻着洛基脖子、肩膀、锁骨，留下自己的印记。

生殖腔口依然死死地绞着入侵的肉棒 ，但是雌穴口仿佛已经合不拢一般不停地流出大量的情液，肉体的撞击下的水声响亮极了，最终在洛基变了调的呻吟中再次喷出一股股的热流，索尔下腹金色的耻毛湿了一片，此时硕大的结在生殖腔内形成，洛基疼得清醒了大半，以前索尔在他体内成结都有戴套，没有避孕套妨碍的肉结大了不少，撑得有些受不了。

“索尔……”

“我在。”索尔俯身堵住了他的嘴，在一阵剧烈的疼痛中洛基感到生殖腔内被炽热的精液填满，自己的惨叫声被索尔堵回了肚子。结消退得很慢，似乎是想把生殖腔堵住直至精液被完全吸收。疼痛却很快消去，首次的标记让二人的信息素完美地融合在一起，此时他们不顾一切地深吻着对方，唇舌相交，像是要把对方吃到肚子里。

后颈再次被注入信息素，永久标记完成了，从此他们属于彼此。

 

“宝贝儿，你这次吃避孕药了吗？会怀孕吗？”

“要是怀孕了就会有奶水 ，我好期待啊。”

“对了，孩子娶什么名字好呢？”

洛基无力地看着身上这个在他体内进进出出的人，不禁感叹索尔的种马体力，自己被打了药剂居然没榨干他，都第三天了还这么精神，而他早就叫都叫不出来，只要索尔的肉棒在下面动着就行。

洛基这次的发情期照样持续了三天 ，标记完成以后索尔就带他离开了苏尔特的别墅回到自己家里，像从前一样在自己的房子寸步不离地陪他度过发情期。

没人问起苏尔特后来怎么样了，因为范达尔也不太记得清一共分了几个养殖场扔的。

 

“洛基不见了？”索尔没想到自己去开个会回到家里就是这个场景，洛基还是像以前那样，发情期一过就一声不吭地离开，不过这次好歹多留了两天，第六天才走的，索尔以为他会安心留下。

“我的骑射技术怎么样？”

“嗯？什么？”范达尔一头雾水。

“我是个好射手吗？”

“嗯？”范达尔没反应过来索尔说的什么，“射击吗？很好，百发百中。”

“今天晚上我要知道洛基在哪里，再发生上次那种事就不要怪我……”

“三小时后一定找到！”

“还有，不要让他发现。”

 

三周后，高天尊的酒吧。

两道杠，又是两道杠！洛基把验孕棒扔到地上，地上已经有四五根两道杠的验孕棒了。其实想都不用想，根本不用怀疑，发情期、永久标记、没吃避孕药，当然是百分之百怀孕，除非索尔的老二不行——这更不可能。

“嗨，怎么去了这么久，来杯橘子莫吉托怎么样？”高天尊在吧台内擦着高脚杯。

“不要，给我杯热牛奶。”

高天尊笑了笑，打了个响指：“Good choise！”

 

有点恶心，但还是强忍着喝完了牛奶，为了肚子里的那块肉。

“你这里居然还卖牛奶？”

“当然，服务行业嘛，我说，你这个样子，该不会……”

“你少管。”

“不打算告诉索尔吗？”

“谁告诉你这是他的。”

“噢噢，我错了。”高天尊又端上来一盘蔓越莓干，“来尝尝这个，我母亲做的，感谢你的胸针。”说完就进屋去接电话。

洛基用牙签插起一粒放进嘴里，酸酸的味道，恶心的感觉消退了不少，接着吃了第二颗第三颗……

高天尊接完电话后急急忙忙地出来了，一只手拿着手机一只手在酒吧里指来指去，嘴里嘟囔着：“哎呀完了完了，怎么办啊。”

洛基看了四周一圈，没人搭理高天尊，不过现在还是中午，酒吧里也没有人，于是问：“你怎么了？”

“我的颁奖典礼啊，完了完了。”

“什么完了，能砸钱解决吗？能砸钱解决的都不是问题。”洛基继续悠闲地吃着蔓越莓干，丝毫没注意到高天尊停留在他身上的越来越灼热的目光……

 

“什么颁奖典礼，我又不懂，不去不去。”洛基已经吃完了大半盘果干。

“就当帮我个忙，我请的那个明星航班延误来不了了，我身边就你一个长得符合标准的，宝贝儿你就帮我顶一下嘛。”

“我出钱再给你请一个呗，告诉我，要谁。”

“来不及了，今天晚上就要用，我之前早就问过几个明显的行程，就他一个对得上的，现在根本约不到别人，总不能换一个质量不好的吧。”

想着自己在这里白吃白喝这么久，确实也该出点力：“好吧好吧，就一个啊。”

“谢谢谢谢。”

“再加5斤蔓越莓干。”

“就这么定了！”

 

高天尊有个搏击俱乐部，刚举行完今年的冠军赛，准备搞个颁奖典礼，为了提高影响力所以找了几个当红明星来颁奖 ，但是给冠军颁奖的那个刚好航班延误来不来了。

 

洛基换上了高天尊给的礼服，对着镜子看了看，肚子还是平平的看不出有身孕，很好很好，不过有必要穿得这么夸张吗？怎么看怎么像结婚的新郎。洛基也懒得想那么多，反正高天尊平时恶趣味就多，谁知道这次想玩什么。

 

“接下来是本次的冠军——无敌浩克！”主持人话音刚落就响起雷鸣般的掌声，两米多的运动员挥着手走上擂台，头顶的金球裂开撒出金纸，洛基觉得擂台地板都在颤动，洛基把奖牌和鲜花给浩克，浩克致辞，二人合影，洛基准备下台，但是主持人拦住了他。

“劳菲森先生请留步，还有一点事。”主持人关掉麦克风到他身边小声说。

“什么事？我之前没有收到台本，不知道怎么说啊。”

“请在台上稍等一下，很快。”主持人把他拉到台中央就下去了。

什么鬼？还有隐藏奖不成？洛基看向主席台的高天尊，但是高天尊居然带着旁边的人一起给他比了个心。

在洛基腹诽的时候全场的灯都突然熄灭，然后一盏聚光灯打在他身上。洛基虽然不知道怎么回事但始终是见过大场面的人，还是微笑着向大家招了招手。

洛基没有等多久，观众席里开始亮起粉红色的灯，仔细观察了下有的还是桃心状，然后四周的环绕音响里飘出乐曲，接着出现了另一束聚光灯 ，照在选手入场通道口那里。

一个身穿白西装手捧玫瑰花的高大身影出现在聚光灯下，那人一头金发，由于太长了所以都扎在脑后，胡子修理得干干净净，只看得见一片青色的胡茬，那张人神共愤的俊脸上堆着自信的笑容，洛基发誓他已经看到了那双大海一般的眼睛，这人不是索尔是谁！

索尔捧着玫瑰花从容走来，洛基却一个步子也迈不开，像被钉在原地一动不动。

索尔终于走到了他的身边，台下起哄声和口哨声大起，有的人甚至大喊着“在一起在一起！”

洛基吞了吞口水。

索尔清了清嗓子。

 

幕后操控室，范达尔和希芙拿着枪，工作人员个个屏气凝神。

“音响和灯光要是出了半个问题就送你们去见上帝。”

“摄影师呢？！”

“已……已经上……上摇臂了。”导播举着手。

“好好拍，以后要剪成阿斯加德招新宣传片知道吗？”范达尔拿枪拍了拍导播的脸。

“知道，知道。”

 

“洛基，我要向你坦白。”

“什么？”

“我以前是那么的愚蠢，我一直拿着我的玫瑰花却浑然不知，所以今天我想在所有人的见证下。”

“见证你的愚蠢？”

“不，在所有人的见证下，我，索尔·奥丁森，愿意与你，洛基·劳菲森，结为伴侣，从此相伴一生。”

什么？这是？求婚吗？

“我发誓，从今以后我只有你一个伴侣，我之前，呃，身边确实有过一些人，但是我发誓从今以后只有你一个。”

洛基终于明白了自己心里别扭的是什么，为什么在被标记还怀孕以后依然一声不吭地离开索尔，因为他别扭的是索尔没有给过他承诺，索尔一直都是笑看人生的态度，即使标记他以后也没有用一种很正的态度或者方式表明心意，他在意的是这个 ，他需要一个很坚定的态度，就像眼前的求婚。

 

“答应我，给我陪伴你一生的机会。”

“那 ……如果我不答应呢？”洛基心里开心极了，要是人有尾巴，那他的尾巴现在肯定能把擂台摇垮了。

索尔单膝跪下：“那我明天、后天、下周、或者下下周会再来，把今天的玫瑰花换成百合、或者紫罗兰、或者鸢尾 ，把那些粉红色的灯换成绿色 ，下次我会穿黑色的西装，总之直到你爱上他人之前，我不会放弃。”索尔说完后从花束下面拿出一个红色的绒布盒子，打开递到洛基跟前。

那是一枚红宝石戒指，而且隐约能看到宝石下面的底座上刻着奥丁森家的家徽。戒指的样子被摄像机捕捉到并投影在了大屏幕上，所有人都认得这是奥丁森家家传的戒指，多少人渴望着索尔亲自给他们戴上这枚戒指。现在出现在这里，意思不能再明显。

 

洛基还想说点什么，但是身体已经抢先一步行动，他抬起一只手伸到戒指旁边。欢呼声和口哨声瞬间爆发出来，头上的彩球撒下漫天的花瓣，索尔给洛基戴上了戒指，大屏上的二人紧紧拥抱在一起。

 

“没想到儿子一次就成功了。”弗丽嘉在家里看着电脑直播，“不像他爸爸。”

旁边的奥丁听到这话不满地哼了一声。

 

“什么？弟弟要嫁给黑社会？爸！奥丁森这小子不就是你小学初中高中大学的死对头奥丁家的吗？”洛基的几个哥哥围在劳菲的办公室。

劳菲只好扔掉手头的相亲名单，让儿子们去准备婚礼的客人名单，他不想管了。

 

索尔抱着洛基原地转了几圈，放下来的时候洛基在他耳边说：“你要当爸爸了。”

虽然早有心理准备，但是听到洛基亲口说出来的时候心里才是真正的一阵狂喜，洛基终于愿意正面面对他，要是人有尾巴，那现在的索尔能摇着尾巴飞上天去。

“谢谢你，洛基。”

“那现在，给我一个吻吧。”洛基挑挑眉。

事实证明索尔的行动力一直无可挑剔。

 

看着屏幕上的两个人深情地吻到一起，希芙和范达尔的招新宣传片终于圆满录制完成。

 

END


End file.
